1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator for mascara, hair colorants or similar cosmetic products comprising a main body of a relatively hard material, such as metal or hard plastic, said main body being connectable to a rod and having a plurality of circumferential grooves.
2. Background Art
An applicator according to the preamble is known from CH 372 802. The known applicator has a metallic main body on whose surface relatively fat, helical grooves are provided. Applicators of this type are also known from EP 0 432 384, WO 98/43511, and DE 25 33 481 A1.
An applicator of this type has proven to be effective per se, but it has the shortcoming that, due to their pitch which is caused by the helical configuration, the helical grooves of relatively shallow depth do not exert any combing action onto the eyelashes, or at least not a sufficient combing action, and increasing the volume of the eyelashes, on the other hand, is nearly impossible because of the shallow depth.